Further Discoveries
by Concolor44
Summary: This picks up where 'Discoveries' left off. Rated M because ... well, it needs it.  Be aware of the high citrus content, and read at your own risk.


_**Further Discoveries**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

**A/N: After a little coaxing from some reviewers, my Muse decided to continue this most interesting interlude in the lives of Jinx and Kid Flash. If you haven't already read "Discoveries", please do so BEFORE reading this.**

**Note, please, that this one is a good bit more, ah … straightforward than the prequel. Rated M for some serious lemon. You've been warned.**

. . .

. . .

. . .

"When you say you don't think it'll fit …"

"Think, nothin'." She gave him another sly grin. "I know it for sure." Stroking one slim hand along his length, she added, "I've never seen _**anyone**_ who was hung even _**close**_ to what you're packin'." Patting the tip lightly, as if it were a puppy, she giggled when it bobbed up and down, "Armed and dangerous, by god."

Returning her smile, he said, "Glad you like it."

"Oh, I plan to do more than 'like' it." She turned her back to him, swung a leg over his length, and snuggled in close, reaching down and pulling it up tight between her legs. "Looky! I've got a dick!"

"Heh. Always knew you had balls, but this is new."

Her head craned back to look up at him. "You've had a growth spurt, haven't you?"

"And you're sitting on it."

"I meant your height, stupid."

"I know what you meant." And he leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, just in front of her ear.

She shivered a little, and then pulled away and turned to face him, giving him a contemplative look. Then, with a smile that might almost have been called shy, she raised her arms over her head. He obliged by pulling off her shirt, slowly and carefully so as not to mash anything that didn't need mashing.

"I _**thought**_ you weren't wearing a bra."

"What's the point, you know? I'm not even a B-cup."

Moving closer, he took her in his arms and softly kissed her smile.

She was a little surprised at how tender it felt. Claiming his gaze, she said, "I won't break, you know."

Those sapphire orbs holding her attention, he paused a moment before saying, "I'm not jumping into this lightly, Jinx. I've thought about it for a long time. A _really_ long time."

"You haven't been _alive_ a really long time."

"A significant percentage of my life, then. It feels like a long time to me." He pulled her close again and left a trail of kisses from her forehead down to her collarbone, bringing forth a couple of muted gasps.

_Come on, knees, hold it together!_

He moved lower, getting agonizingly near to a nipple, then decided that she wasn't close enough and picked her up. Obligingly, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Carrying her thus, he walked over and set her on the back of the couch, but didn't let go. One arm steadied her lower back while the other moved up to just below her neck; he leaned into her, causing her to try to catch her balance, but …

"I'll hold you. Don't worry."

She relaxed then and let him do just that. She knew he was pretty strong, and the muscles of his arms and abdomen felt like wood. "I'm not worried."

He didn't answer, being involved with capturing her nipple in his mouth. She gave him an inarticulate squeak, followed by a series of low moans.

Spending a few minutes going back and forth between her (extremely taut) nipples, he maneuvered around until the tip of his manhood was pressed between her legs. He could feel how wet she was, and …

Breaking off suddenly, he asked, "You don't have a bed, do you?"

She was in no mood for conversation, pulling him back to her breast. "Don't stop."

A grin was her answer. "I'm not stopping. I'm just changing things up." He eyed her short skirt. "And you have too many clothes on."

"So fix it."

He turned her about ninety degrees and laid her down along the top of the couch. (Fortunately it was an overstuffed model and pretty soft.) Then he moved in between her legs, leaned down, and caught the front of her panties with his teeth. One very pleasant minute later, they were tossed on the floor (he didn't bother with the short skirt, since it wasn't in the way). "You smell fantastic."

"Hmmmm."

His head cocked to one side. "Shaved, huh?"

"Nope. Never grew any pubic hair."

His grin grew wide. "Cool!" Then he leaned forward and nuzzled her, and her mind fuzzed out completely.

A minute or so later, she managed to gasp out, "Wh-where did … you learn … that?"

"Learn? What learn? This is the first time I've ever done it."

Wide eyes met his in incredulous disbelief. "No way!"

"Way. I've, uh, done some, um … research. But I've never been muff-diving before."

"Huh. And you don't mind it?"

"Nice work, if you can get it."

"The smell doesn't bother you?"

"The smell is fantastic." He leaned in again and ran his tongue slowly up the inner left edge of her labia. "And the taste is even better."

"Grb-bb-blb-bb-brb-bb," was all she was capable of saying at the moment. He chuckled and dived back in.

Her fingers twined into his hair and pulled him harder into her womanhood. Deftly, he explored every nook and fold he could reach, paying careful attention to the stiff, pink bud at the apex, never quite leaving it alone, but not over-stimulating it either. Her response was to thrash around incoherently. In only a couple of minutes, Jinx's back arched, she gave vent to a high-pitched squeal, and Wally got a face full of squirt. He laughed again, holding her securely so she wouldn't just ooze off the couch and plop onto the floor.

"_*pant* _… Son of a … _*pant*_ … bitch … Wally!"

"You're welcome."

When she could breathe properly, she asked, "And you mean to tell me you've never done that before? That was incredible! The best! Seriously _fucking __**best **__**ever!**_ Holy shit, Wally!"

"First time. Scout's honor."

"But how …"

His grin looked a little guilty. "Well, see, Speedy has a pretty … _extensive_ collection of porn, and he sort of … recommended a few of 'em. As, ah, instructional videos."

Peals of laughter rang out at that.

He drew a quick breath. "Wow."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"When you laugh. It's so … pretty. Musical. I've never heard it before, not like that."

She was kind of disturbed by the near-adoration in his eyes. " 's just a laugh."

"Jinx, _**nothing**_ with you is 'just' anything. You are … exceptional."

_Yeah, that's one of those things he says that makes me go all gooey._ Clearing her throat, she said, "We need to trade places."

"… How's that?"

She flipped and slid until she was kneeling on the cushions while leaning forward against the back of the couch. "C'mere."

He obliged, and she reached over and grabbed the end of his cock and brought it up close to her face, inspecting it from a few angles. "Daaaaaaaamn."

He snorted a laugh. "Something wrong?"

"Hell, no. Everything is too damn right for words." And her delicate, pink tongue reached out and slowly circled his glans.

Then it was _**his**_ turn for his knees to betray him. He shuddered and slumped forward, holding himself up by bracing his hands against the back of the couch. "Holy … hell!"

She giggled again and scooted a little closer so she could run her tongue along his shaft, down and back, down and back, while the fingers of one hand lightly tickled its underside. He made encouraging noises (they encouraged her, at any rate) and locked his legs so he wouldn't fall over.

She couldn't really get that much of it in her mouth. It was just too darn big, and she didn't have much practice at unhinging her jaw. _But_, she thought to herself, _more practice sounds like a good thing._

Wally wasn't worried. What she was doing felt incredible. In fact, it felt so good that …

"J-J-Jinx?"

"Hm?" His reactions to her ministrations were most gratifying, and she was really getting into it.

"We … you, ah … need to … stop."

Cocking an eye up at him, she asked, "How come?"

"If you don't …" He swallowed, hard. "… I'm gonna cum."

"Isn't that, like, the idea?"

He looked down at her quizzically, meeting her gaze. "But …"

"You let me worry about that. This is too much fun to quit now." And she took his head into her mouth again.

That sight did it. The view he had of her beautiful face, her mesmerizing eyes, her gorgeous pink hair draping around and falling over his shaft while she … while she did **Those Things** to him … pushed him over the edge.

That he sprayed the back of her throat didn't surprise her. That the head got (briefly) even bigger, did. The spasms pressed on the roof of her mouth, pushed down on her tongue, and she reflexively pulled away to keep from gagging.

His voice was a ragged whisper, and thick with mortification. "Damn … Jinx … hell, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" She swallowed, spit a couple of times and wiped her mouth. "For what, being sexy?" Examining the few strings of white, translucent semen that clung to her fingers, she observed, "Wow. This stuff is sticky!"

"Well …" He had to pant for a bit and collect his faculties. "I – I know it doesn't … you know, smell very good, so I'm pretty sure it doesn't …"

"Smells okay to me." She licked her fingers off.

Eyes very round, he managed, "… Really?"

"Hey, look, I don't like the way my cooch smells, but it didn't seem to bother you."

"Ha! Bother? Not hardly."

"Okay, then. I mean, yeah, it tastes a little weird, but it ain't bad." She gave him that thousand-watt smile. "And getting to it is _**loads**_ of fun."

"Hey!" He put up his hands in defense. "I got nooooo complaints!"

"It didn't sound like you did."

"Speaking of cooch, you up for another round?"

"Hell, yes!"

Grinning evilly, he snatched her up, causing her to shriek in delighted surprise. Then he turned her upside down, rested her thighs across his shoulders, and held her in place by _**her**_ shoulders … and dived back in.

_Well, __this__ is novel_, was the last coherent thought Jinx had for a while; Wally's tongue was busily sweeping away anything remotely rational. The blood would have rushed to her head, hanging down as she was, if it weren't so busy collecting behind her womanhood. She'd never before really given much thought to just how _damn __**good**_ sex could feel (the other few trysts she'd had weren't anything _like_ as talented as Wally), and loved this crash course they were both taking. Soon, she felt the prickly, excited pressure building up; she gripped his legs tightly with both hands; he leaned back a little so that she could rest against him, her small, high breasts tight on his hard stomach. And with a sharp gasp, followed by a long, keening moan, she came even harder than she had that last time, squeezing her legs spasmodically against his ears.

He really _**did**_ have to hold her together then: as soon as the climax passed, she seemed to lose the use of her limbs. Her breath shallow and rapid, eyes rolled back in her head, she sort of flopped into a ball as he gently lowered her down to the couch. A light sheen of sweat covered her, and the scent of sex was heavy in the air.

He plopped down beside her, ran his fingers lightly down the middle of her back, and drank in the sight. "My god, you're beautiful."

"Uhnn-gnnummuh guh."

"Articulate, too."

She blinked at him, giggled, and flopped an arm over onto his belly. Then her hand bumped into something, and … "Damn."

"What?"

"You're hard again."

"And you're incredibly sexy, and I'm crazy about you. So don't be so shocked."

Drawing a few deep breaths, she got herself into a sitting position and locked eyes with him. "You really feel that way, don't you?"

"Jinx … let me just put my cards on the table." Leaning forward, he said, quietly but intensely, "I love you. I have for some time. If you have any doubts, you haven't been paying attention."

A slight blush tinted her cheeks as she dropped her eyes. He reached for her and raised her face. "Hey, I didn't mean to …"

"No, it's okay." She took his hand in both of hers. "It's just that … see … nobody ever really … I mean, not _**really**_ … yeah, sure sometimes some guy'd say nice things, but nobody … not really … ever …" Her voice got small. "… ever meant it."

Very little distance separated them, so he found it quite easy to lean forward and kiss her. She returned it timidly at first – that is, his impression was of timidity – but then he realized she was holding back tears. Shocked, and sitting up straight, he said, "Jinx? What … sweetie, I'm sorry, what did I …"

"No!" She covered his lips with two fingers. "Not you. Never you. I'm the one to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Giving him a watery laugh, she continued, "Hell, no. So far you've done everything right. Amazingly, wonderfully right." She scooted over and formed herself to him. "So right that I'm having a hard time getting my brain around it." She trailed the backs of her fingernails down his arm, which raised gooseflesh back up it and across his chest. "I'm just so used to bad luck. This might take some getting used to."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Okay." Regarding his re-erected manhood, she placed her small hand around it and rubbed her thumb gently back and forth over the tip, drawing a stuttering hiss from her lover.

With another grin forming, she slid away and slowly rose to her feet, facing him. Then (again, slowly) she pushed her skirt down over her hips and let it poof into a soft pile at her feet.

Wally was pretty sure he'd never seen anything quite as sensual in his life.

Swinging her hips suggestively, Jinx took the few steps over to him, straddled his legs, and eased herself down onto his lap. His cock pressed against her belly, and she rubbed a hand along the top, maintaining total eye contact the while. Then she raised herself up just high enough, and moved forward just far enough …

Her entrance was hot, and slick with her juices, and he met little resistance at first. She wiggled around a few times, to get it headed in just right, then let her weight push her down onto it.

She was right about the fit: when it was in as far as it could go without actual pain, there was still about half its length visible. But she didn't care a whit. This was glorious! She'd never felt so full, so fulfilled, or so close to anyone. She had a few 'toys' of her own, but none was as big, as broad, or as _**real**_ as her lover.

Lover! Yes! He loved her!

The knowledge and the sensation twined together deep inside her as she slowly pumped herself up and down. The steady rhythm quickly recalled that urgent, glowing ember of need …

"Jinx?"

Realizing that her eyes were closed, she opened them and gazed fuzzily at him. "Hm?"

He gripped her around the waist and stood up with her. And _**that**_ sensation was totally unexpected! The angle changed, his cock swept past a particularly happy spot somewhere inside her, and she gasped in shock and delight.

Frowning, he asked, "You okay?"

"Whoooo. I passed 'okay' a long, long way back, honey." Dipping her head and moving her hips around, she said, "Can you do that again?"

For an answer, he captured her left leg and brought it up to rest on his right shoulder. With her right foot still on the floor, this altered both the approach and the angle, and gave him a large measure of control over their joining. She wrapped one hand around behind his neck and grabbed his arm with the other while he supported her torso with both his hands. Then he started moving.

It was pure pleasure, refined, distilled, solidified and deposited deep into her body. Something inside, something up near the top of her womb, was responding eagerly to the stimulus, and she simply couldn't hold a thought in her head. It just felt too damn good to worry about anything else.

Her first orgasm took her in about four minutes. But Wally didn't stop. Since he'd already had one himself, it would be a little while before it happened again, if at all. But that was not true for Jinx, and he _**did**_ know that much about the female anatomy. He moved one hand down to her clit and pressed his thumb lightly but firmly against it. She came again thirty seconds later.

"Hh … hh … hh … hh … hh … hh …"

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Uhnh … more …"

He smirked. "Sure thing."

She came twice more in the next six minutes, and then her leg finally gave out. He laid her carefully down on the couch, made sure her head was supported, put her right foot up on the back, her left foot on the floor, and plunged in again. She was so tight, so slick … so inviting. That deeply satisfied look in her half-lidded eyes, that silly grin that refused to dim, made him feel like a sex god. And then, to his surprise, he exploded once more. The pounding rhythm of his cock deep inside her pulled yet another climax from Jinx as well. Then Wally collapsed on the couch next to her.

She slid and squirmed up onto his chest, and laid her head down into the crook of his neck. Once she'd caught her breath, she said, "Hey, Wally?"

"… Hnh … huhh … yeah?"

"I think my luck's changing."

"Heh … yeah. Mine, too."

"I could get really, really used to this."

"I'm … used to it … already … hnh …"

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder and gripping him to her tightly, she said, "Good."

. . .

. . .

. . .

**A/N: Lemon Cookie Bars. Lemon Meringue Pie. Lemonade.**

**I think it's time to give them some privacy, don't you?**

**Oh, wait … it's a little late for that.**

**Oh, well.**

**Read & review!**


End file.
